1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymers and is more particularly concerned with novel polyester-amides and with processes for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of polyamides from aliphatic diamines having ether linkages in the carbon chain is well-known in the art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,396,151; 3,527,860; and 4,045,511/2. Such polyamides are generally useful as fiber forming polymers but are not elastomeric in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,010 describes the preparation of water-dispersable products, useful as sizing agents, adhesives and the like, by reaction of aliphatic dicarboxylic acids, low molecular weight glycols, and aliphatic diamines containing ether linkages in the carbon chain.
We have now found that products having highly useful properties, including in particular thermoplasticity and resistance to deformation by heat over an extended range of temperatures, are segmented polymers in which the hard segments comprise polyamides derived from aliphatic diamines having ether linkages in the chain and the soft segments are derived from conventional polyether or polyester diols.